1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to alternators for motor vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to the interchangeability of mounting structures and the method of assembling alternators for installation in a variety of motor vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
The general purpose of alternators mounted to an engine in motor vehicles is to generate electricity and recharge the battery. Unlike automotive parts such as spark plugs and batteries, alternator mounting structure configurations vary greatly among the hundreds of conventional alternators. Conventional alternators encase the stator, rotor and other electronic and mechanical components in a housing. The housing is comprised of a front end frame and a back end frame which, when clamped together, encase and support the components. Conventional alternator housing end frames are integrally formed with one or more mounting ears including mounting holes, varying in diameter and sometimes tapped to accept threaded bolts, for securing the alternator to an engine. Alternator mounting ears integrally formed on the housing end frames are specifically designed and specifically located for mounting to an engine in a particular make and model of vehicle. This alternator diversity of mounting ear configuration and location considerably diminishes alternator interchangeability between the various makes and models of vehicles and can increase inventory costs.
Although prior art alternators, as above referenced, may be suitable for the particular purpose for which they were intended, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as herein described.
Whereas a conventional alternator housing consists of a front end frame and a back end frame, usually aluminum castings, and having each frame and its mounting ears integrally formed as a single casting, the present invention consists of a front end frame and a back end frame having a variety of separately formed, attachable, detachable and adjustable mounting ears:
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle alternator that will improve upon the prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle alternator having mounting ear attachments enabling the alternator to be configured for installation into a wide variety of motor vehicles.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an interchangeable vehicle alternator that can be simple to install in the various motor vehicle environments.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle alternator in which the mounting ears can be easily adjusted for installation into various makes and models of motor vehicles.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a high quality vehicle alternator that is economical in cost to manufacture and reduces inventory costs.
Further objects of the present invention and its attendant features, advantages and benefits will become more apparent in the following description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.
To accomplish the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the appended drawings. However, the drawings are illustrative and may be changed in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.